trio_fantasticusfandomcom_hr-20200215-history
B.G. Wav
thumb|B.G. Wav. B.G. Wav se rodio 1914. godine na bojišnici Prvog Svjetskog rata, isto kao i G.B. Shaw, njegov brat. No B.G.-a je odmah pri rođenju pregazio tenk, što mu je blago ozlijedilo mozak. Nakon toga ga je neki vojnik našao i bacio u obližnji WC i pustio vodu, no B.G. nije umro, već je zapeo u cijevovodu. Trideset godina nakon toga ga je našao G.B. Shaw, koji mu je pomogao da se izvuče i očistio ga, dao mu odjeću i zaledio ga u tekućem dušiku. Nakon 30 godina, B.G. Wav se oslobodio, te je krenuo u avanture. Dotaknuo je Primus i umro. Sve u svemu, tragičan i besmislen život. Opis thumb|244px|Braća Shaw, dan 1. thumb|210px|B.G. Wav. Tijekom 30 godina u odvodu od WC školjke, naučio je pričati od ljudi koji bi pjevušili na zahodu. Također je razvio ukus za drek, pa je kasnije bio pravi gurman. Pošto je bio u istom skvrčenom položaju trideset godina, kasnije u životu su ga malo bolila leđa. Kad je upoznao G.B.-a, zamišljao je kako će se dobro provoditi skupa, kako će ići na pecanje, na pecanje i na pecanje, kako će posjetiti Kosta Riku, Paragvaj i Pariz, i kako će skupa ići na pecanje. To se nije desilo, jer ga je G.B. Shaw bacio u tekući dušik, pa je tamo isto proveo 30 godina. Kad se konačno oslobodio, imao je samo jedan cilj - ubiti G.B. Shawa! Od 1976. do 2011. kad je umro, on i G.B. su imali mnogo raznih okršaja, neki od kojih su stvarno bili opasni, a i nekih retardiranih kao kad su igrali križić kružić (nitko nije pobjedio jer nijedan ni drugi nisu znali igrati ali su se pravili da znaju). B.G. Wav je postao i vođa Nezavisnog Pokreta oko 1998. godine. B.G. je umro kad je dotaknuo Primus u Primijenjenoj 2011. godine. Njegov karakter je jednostavan. On je potpuno lud. Ima smiješnu frizuru (tako mu prirodno raste), nosi ružnu kravatu (on misli da je lijepa), i ribički štap (nosi ga u slučaju dobrog ulova) koji je koristan za obranu od riba i riba. Na desnoj ruci mu je povez sa slikom ribe, no nije jasno šta točno taj simbol predstavlja. B.G. Wav mrzi svog buraza, i želi ga ubiti pod svaku cijenu, ali najčešće ne uspije. Njegov životni cilj je da postane Kralj Lavova. Zarađuje novce tako da stane na rub ulice i onda mu mladi huligani daju koji novčić jer je dobar. B.G. Wav onda odnese taj novac na hrpicu koju drži blizu Kvatrića i gleda ga, i nakon toga uzme dio i potroši na burek i ne traži ostatak. Uvijek nosi pokaz sa sobom u slučaju ZETovaca, ali ga nikad ne pokaže kad ga pitaju, pa onda mora platiti kaznu. Behind the Scenes Lik B.G. Wav-a je izmišljen slučajno, kad su Nixa i Zmaj preko Google Talka slali jedan drugom neke fajlove za Icy Tower. Nixa je poslao Zmaju neki fajl "bg.wav" (pozadinska muzika, "bg" stoji za BackGround"). Zmaj se na to nasmijao i rekao da taj naziv zvuči kao ime "G.B.-ovog zlog brata". To je bilo duhovito, pa je Nixa u Paintu nabrzaka nacrtao glavu G.B. Shawa sa smiješnom frizurom, i poslao to Zmaju. Poslije su ga par puta nacrtali tokom nastave i ubrzo, B.G. Wav je dobio i pozadinsku priču i sve, te se počeo pojavljivati u stripovima kao protivnik G.B.-u. Ubijen je u stripu "Svekut" kada dotakne magični Primus i nestane, čineći njega jedinim likom iz Trio Fantasticus mitologije da je ubijen zauvijek u stripu. Nikad nije bilo objašnjeno kako može biti brat G.B.-u a ne prezivati se Shaw. Također je nejasno tko mu je uopće dao ime, pošto je bio bačen u WC gdje je proveo 30 godina, niti za što mu stoje inicijali "B" i "G" u imenu. Slični članci *Bigfoot *Meljator *Robin